1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer, which includes an emission layer, between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed via various methods, one of which is to perform a separate deposition method for each of the electrodes and the intermediate layer. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the separate deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as an organic layer to be formed is typically disposed to closely contact a substrate, and an organic material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the organic layer having a desired pattern.